


You were sitting at the table drinking coffee

by AlexZorlok



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, Songfic, are these still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZorlok/pseuds/AlexZorlok
Summary: "I've always known I will always love you. It's just that now I also know that I will always be in love with you."
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Kudos: 17





	You were sitting at the table drinking coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Have Always Been In Love" by David Hodges
> 
> I started watching Friends this year because my friend really liked it, and I was actually very doubtful about enjoying it so much myself, but I fell in love with everything this show is, I'm just so glad I have it in my life now-
> 
> On another note, I'm 18 and have no idea how to write 30 year olds. Bear with me.

Chandler is standing in the kitchen when it hits him. It does that, sometimes, in a rushing wave of a feeling. He is standing in the kitchen, Monica is sitting at the table just mere steps away from him, and when she says something, a quiet remark with her head swaying from one shoulder to another, Chandler chuckles, and, as the lightness fills his lungs, his entire world seems to stop spinning.

He straightens his back, slowly. Leaves out a small puff of air. Breathing always feels so easy in moments of happiness, as if it’s not the most natural human instinct you can’t go five minutes without. Monica is sitting at the table drinking her coffee that must be still boiling hot, and the sight of her takes Chandler’s breath away, but somehow it’s still lighter than he’s ever felt on any sunny afternoon in a tree-filled park.

It’s not the first time. He’s certain it’s not going to be the last one, either.

He’s actually never been so sure of anything in his entire life.

“Hey, Monica, I’ve been thinking—”

Her chin lifts up at his words, and Chandler can’t get out another. It’s about the way her hair flows around her neck,  _ gorgeous, _ and how the colour of her eyes seems brighter when she looks up at him like this, curious, loving, and with a bit of a challenge in the very corner of it, as if she is daring him  _ ‘come on, let us hear what thoughts got inside your head’. _

God, it hits Chandler hard.

He exhales, puts his hands in the pockets of his pants for a moment — uses that moment to wipe the sweat that slowly started to cover his palms, — and when he sits down on his own chair, close enough to Monica that their knees touch, he takes her hands into his instead.

“Monica.”

“What’s going on, Chandler?”

He looks her in the eyes, and his own face softens. He forgets why he felt like sweating just a second ago, because nothing ever really feels scary around Monica anymore. Being completely and utterly honest can’t be scary when he’s already told her he loves her, and how he’s in love with her, and after he’s proposed not once but enough times, actually, that he should make a mental note to never let it come up in a conversation with Ross.

“I think I’m always going to be in love with you.”

Monica raises her eyebrows at him.

“I would hope so, considering we are getting married in four weeks.”

“Well, yes, but,” he hesitates between throwing hands in a gesture or keeping the warmth of Monica’s own ones in them, so he settles to just wagging them back and forth, “I’ve always known that I will always love you. It’s just that now I also know that I will always be  _ in love _ with you.”

The looks on her face is still quizzing. Chandler shifts in his seat a little.

“Look, remember what you said about being worried that you won’t get to experience first love, or first kiss, or all that anymore? Or— or how a couple of years ago, when Phoebe made you worry about making our love fresh again? ...You know what, I think you should stop taking love life advice from Phoebe, she’s no better than Joey in this.” Monica can’t help but agree with that, and Chandler continues. “Anyway, the point is— None of those worries are true! Not— not that you aren’t allowed to have them or anything, god, what I mean is that I’m still in love with you. Fresh as new. I see you when I wake up, and when I go to sleep, and I think ‘wow, am I lucky’. Our love doesn’t have to get old. I don’t think it’s going to.”

Chandler lets go of her hands. Monica’s not quite crying, but he still takes pride in his little speech as he watches her wipe the corners of her eyes quickly and sniffle, louder than she probably wanted it to be.

“You know, if our wedding wasn’t already in four weeks, I feel I would get on one knee myself right now.”

Chandler’s lips spread into a wide grin at this, and he chuckles, openly.

“So I guess our engagement plays out like this in every scenario?”

Monica just responds with a wide grin of her own.

“But hey, Chandler! That’s what you should say in your vows, that was beautiful.”

“Oh, really? So I can just repeat this, you don’t need me to come up with something you haven’t already heard?”

“Oh no, you’re gonna have to write something new.” she gifts him with a playful punch on the shoulder. “But you’ve got a good start.”

“Ah, fair enough.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Four weeks until the promise of forever.


End file.
